1.1 Fc Receptors And Their Roles In The Immune System
The interaction of antibody-antigen complexes with cells of the immune system results in a wide array of responses, ranging from effector functions such as antibody-dependent cytotoxicity, mast cell degranulation, and phagocytosis to immunomodulatory signals such as regulating lymphocyte proliferation and antibody secretion. All these interactions are initiated through the binding of the Fc domain of antibodies or immune complexes to specialized cell surface receptors on hematopoietic cells. The diversity of cellular responses triggered by antibodies and immune complexes results from the structural heterogeneity of Fc receptors. Fc receptors share structurally related ligand binding domains which presumably mediate intracellular signaling.
The Fc receptors, members of the immunoglobulin gene superfamily of proteins, are surface glycoproteins that can bind the Fc portion of immunoglobulin molecules. Each member of the family recognizes immunoglobulins of one or more isotypes through a recognition domain on the α chain of the Fc receptor. Fc receptors are defined by their specificity for immunoglobulin subtypes. Fc receptors for IgG are referred to as FcγR, for IgE as FεR, and for IgA as FcαR. Different accessory cells bear Fc receptors for antibodies of different isotype, and the isotype of the antibody determines which accessory cells will be engaged in a given response (reviewed by Ravetch J. V. et al. 1991, Annu. Rev. Immunol. 9: 457-92; Gerber J. S. et al. 2001 Microbes and Infection, 3: 131-139; Billadeau D. D. et al. 2002, The Journal of Clinical Investigation, 2(109): 161-1681; Ravetch J. V. et al. 2000, Science, 290: 84-89; Ravetch J. V. et al., 2001 Annu. Rev. Immunol. 19:275-90; Ravetch J. V. 1994, Cell, 78(4): 553-60). The different Fc receptors, the cells that express them, and their isotype specificity is summarized in Table 1 (adapted from Immunobiology: The Immune System in Health and Disease, 4th ed. 1999, Elsevier Science Ltd/Garland Publishing, New York).
Fcγ Receptors
Each member of this family is an integral membrane glycoprotein, possessing extracellular domains related to a C2-set of immunoglobulin-related domains, a single membrane spanning domain and an intracytoplasmic domain of variable length. There are three known FcγRs, designated FcγRI(CD64), FcγRII(CD32), and FcγRIII(CD16). The three receptors are encoded by distinct genes; however, the extensive homology between the three family members suggest they arose from a common progenitor perhaps by gene duplication.
FcγRII(CD32)
FcγRII proteins are 40 KDa integral membrane glycoproteins which bind only the complexed IgG due to a low affinity for monomeric Ig (106 M−1). This receptor is the most widely expressed FcγR, present on all hematopoietic cells, including monocytes, macrophages, B cells, NK cells, neutrophils, mast cells, and platelets. FcγRII has only two immunoglobulin-like regions in its immunoglobulin binding chain and hence a much lower affinity for IgG than FcγRI. There are three human FcγRII genes (FcγRII-A, FcγRII-B, FcγRII-C), all of which bind IgG in aggregates or immune complexes.
Distinct differences within the cytoplasmic domains of FcγRII-A and FcγRII-B create two functionally heterogenous responses to receptor ligation. The fundamental difference is that the A isoform initiates intracellular signaling leading to cell activation such as phagocytosis and respiratory burst, whereas the B isoform initiates inhibitory signals, e.g., inhibiting B-cell activation.
Signaling Through FcγRs
Both activating and inhibitory signals are transduced through the FcγRs following ligation. These diametrically opposing functions result from structural differences among the different receptor isoforms. Two distinct domains within the cytoplasmic signaling domains of the receptor called immunoreceptor tyrosine based activation motifs (ITAMs) or immunoreceptor tyrosine based inhibitory motifs (ITIMS) account for the different responses. The recruitment of different cytoplasmic enzymes to these structures dictates the outcome of the FcγR-mediated cellular responses. ITAM-containing FcγR complexes include FcγRI, FcγRIIA, FcγRIIIA, whereas ITIM-containing complexes only include FcγRIIB.
Human neutrophils express the FcγRIIA gene. FcγRIIA clustering via immune complexes or specific antibody cross-linking serves to aggregate ITAMs along with receptor-associated kinases which facilitate ITAM phosphorylation. ITAM phosphorylation serves as a docking site for Syk kinase, activation of which results in activation of downstream substrates (e.g., PI3K). Cellular activation leads to release of proinflammatory mediators.
The FcγRIIB gene is expressed on B lymphocytes; its extracellular domain is 96% identical to FcγRIIA and binds IgG complexes in an indistinguishable manner. The presence of an ITIM in the cytoplasmic domain of FcγRIIB defines this inhibitory subclass of FcγR. Recently the molecular basis of this inhibition was established. When colligated along with an activating FcγR, the ITIM in FcγRIIB becomes phosphorylated and attracts the SH2 domain of the inosital polyphosphate 5′-phosphatase (SHIP), which hydrolyzes phosphoinositol messengers released as a consequence of ITAM-containing FcγR-mediated tyrosine kinase activation, consequently preventing the influx of intracellular Ca++. Thus crosslinking of FcγRIIB dampens the activating response to FcγR ligation and inhibits cellular responsiveness. B cell activation, B cell proliferation and antibody secretion is thus aborted.
TABLE 1Receptors for the Fc Regions of Immunoglobulin IsotypesReceptorFcγRIFcγRII-AFcγRII-B2FcγRII-B1FcγRIIIFcαRI(CD64)(CD32)(CD32)(CD32)(CD16)FcεRI(CD89)BindingIgG1IgG1IgG1IgG1IgG1IgEIgA1, IgA2108 M−12 × 106 M−12 × 106 M−12 × 106 M−15 × 105 M−11010 M−1107 M−1Cell TypeMacrophagesMacrophagesMacrophagesB cellsNK cellsMast cellsMacrophagesNeutrophilsNeutrophilsNeutrophilsMast cellsEosinophilEosinophilNeutrophilsEosinophilsEosinophilsEosinophilsMacrophagesBasophilsEosinophilsDendritic cellsDendritic cellsNeutrophilsPlateletsMast CellsLangerhan cellsEffect ofUptakeUptakeUptakeNo uptakeInduction ofSecretion ofUptakeLigationStimulationGranule releaseInhibition ofInhibition ofKillinggranulesInduction ofActivation ofStimulationStimulationkillingrespiratory burstInduction ofkilling
1.2 Diseases of Relevance
1.2.1 Cancer
A neoplasm, or tumor, is a neoplastic mass resulting from abnormal uncontrolled cell growth which can be benign or malignant. Benign tumors generally remain localized. Malignant tumors are collectively termed cancers. The term “malignant” generally means that the tumor can invade and destroy neighboring body structures and spread to distant sites to cause death (for review, see Robbins and Angell, 1976, Basic Pathology, 2d Ed., W.B. Saunders Co., Philadelphia, pp. 68-122). Cancer can arise in many sites of the body and behave differently depending upon its origin. Cancerous cells destroy the part of the body in which they originate and then spread to other part(s) of the body where they start new growth and cause more destruction.
More than 1.2 million Americans develop cancer each year. Cancer is the second leading cause of death in the United States and if current trends continue, cancer is expected to be the leading cause of the death by the year 2010. Lung and prostate cancer are the top cancer killers for men in the United States. Lung and breast cancer are the top cancer killers for women in the United States. One in two men in the United States will be diagnosed with cancer at some time during his lifetime. One in three women in the United States will be diagnosed with cancer at some time during her lifetime.
A cure for cancer has yet to be found. Current treatment options, such as surgery, chemotherapy and radiation treatment, are oftentimes either ineffective or present serious side effects.
Cancer Therapy
Currently, cancer therapy may involve surgery, chemotherapy, hormonal therapy and/or radiation treatment to eradicate neoplastic cells in a patient (See, for example, Stockdale, 1998, “Principles of Cancer Patient Management”, in Scientific American: Medicine, vol. 3, Rubenstein and Federman, eds., Chapter 12, Section IV). Recently, cancer therapy could also involve biological therapy or immunotherapy. All of these approaches pose significant drawbacks for the patient. Surgery, for example, may be contraindicated due to the health of the patient or may be unacceptable to the patient. Additionally, surgery may not completely remove the neoplastic tissue. Radiation therapy is only effective when the neoplastic tissue exhibits a higher sensitivity to radiation than normal tissue, and radiation therapy can also often elicit serious side effects. Hormonal therapy is rarely given as a single agent and although can be effective, is often used to prevent or delay recurrence of cancer after other treatments have removed the majority of the cancer cells. Biological therapies/immunotherapies are limited in number and may produce side effects such as rashes or swellings, flu-like symptoms, including fever, chills and fatigue, digestive tract problems or allergic reactions.
With respect to chemotherapy, there are a variety of chemotherapeutic agents available for treatment of cancer. A significant majority of cancer chemotherapeutics act by inhibiting DNA synthesis, either directly, or indirectly by inhibiting the biosynthesis of the deoxyribonucleotide triphosphate precursors, to prevent DNA replication and concomitant cell division (See, for example, Gilman et al., Goodman and Gilman's: The Pharmacological Basis of Therapeutics, Eighth Ed. (Pergamom Press, New York, 1990)). These agents, which include alkylating agents, such as nitrosourea, anti-metabolites, such as methotrexate and hydroxyurea, and other agents, such as etoposides, campathecins, bleomycin, doxorubicin, daunorubicin, etc., although not necessarily cell cycle specific, kill cells during S phase because of their effect on DNA replication. Other agents, specifically colchicine and the vinca alkaloids, such as vinblastine and vincristine, interfere with microtubule assembly resulting in mitotic arrest. Chemotherapy protocols generally involve administration of a combination of chemotherapeutic agents to increase the efficacy of treatment.
Despite the availability of a variety of chemotherapeutic agents, chemotherapy has many drawbacks (See, for example, Stockdale, 1998, “Principles Of Cancer Patient Management” in Scientific American Medicine, vol. 3, Rubenstein and Federman, eds., ch. 12, sect. 10). Almost all chemotherapeutic agents are toxic, and chemotherapy causes significant, and often dangerous, side effects, including severe nausea, bone marrow depression, immunosuppression, etc. Additionally, even with administration of combinations of chemotherapeutic agents, many tumor cells are resistant or develop resistance to the chemotherapeutic agents. In fact, those cells resistant to the particular chemotherapeutic agents used in the treatment protocol often prove to be resistant to other drugs, even those agents that act by mechanisms different from the mechanisms of action of the drugs used in the specific treatment; this phenomenon is termed pleiotropic drug or multidrug resistance. Thus, because of drug resistance, many cancers prove refractory to standard chemotherapeutic treatment protocols.
There is a significant need for alternative cancer treatments, particularly for treatment of cancer that has proved refractory to standard cancer treatments, such as surgery, radiation therapy, chemotherapy, and hormonal therapy. A promising alternative is immunotherapy, in which cancer cells are specifically targeted by cancer antigen-specific antibodies. Major efforts have been directed at harnessing the specificity of the immune response, for example, hybridoma technology has enabled the development of tumor selective monoclonal antibodies (See Green M. C. et al., 2000 Cancer Treat Rev., 26: 269-286; Weiner L M, 1999 Semin Oncol. 26(suppl. 14):43-51), and in the past few years, the Food and Drug Administration has approved the first MAbs for cancer therapy: Rituxin (anti-CD20) for non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma and Herceptin [anti-(c-erb-2/HER-2)] for metastatic breast cancer (Suzanne A. Eccles, 2001, Breast Cancer Res., 3: 86-90). However, the potency of antibody effector function, e.g., to mediate antibody dependent cellular cytotoxicity (“ADCC”) is an obstacle to such treatment. Methods to improve the efficacy of such immunotherapy are thus needed.
1.2.2 Inflammatory Diseases and Autoimmune Diseases
Inflammation is a process by which the body's white blood cells and chemicals protect our bodies from infection by foreign substances, such as bacteria and viruses. It is usually characterized by pain, swelling, warmth and redness of the affected area. Chemicals known as cytokines and prostaglandins control this process, and are released in an ordered and self-limiting cascade into the blood or affected tissues. This release of chemicals increases the blood flow to the area of injury or infection, and may result in the redness and warmth. Some of the chemicals cause a leak of fluid into the tissues, resulting in swelling. This protective process may stimulate nerves and cause pain. These changes, when occurring for a limited period in the relevant area, work to the benefit of the body.
In autoimmune and/or inflammatory disorders, the immune system triggers an inflammatory response when there are no foreign substances to fight and the body's normally protective immune system causes damage to its own tissues by mistakenly attacking self. There are many different autoimmune disorders which affect the body in different ways. For example, the brain is affected in individuals with multiple sclerosis, the gut is affected in individuals with Crohn's disease, and the synovium, bone and cartilage of various joints are affected in individuals with rheumatoid arthritis. As autoimmune disorders progress destruction of one or more types of body tissues, abnormal growth of an organ, or changes in organ function may result. The autoimmune disorder may affect only one organ or tissue type or may affect multiple organs and tissues. Organs and tissues commonly affected by autoimmune disorders include red blood cells, blood vessels, connective tissues, endocrine glands (e.g., the thyroid or pancreas), muscles, joints, and skin. Examples of autoimmune disorders include, but are not limited to, Hashimoto's thyroiditis, pernicious anemia, Addison's disease, type 1 diabetes, rheumatoid arthritis, systemic lupus erythematosus, dermatomyositis, Sjogren's syndrome, dermatomyositis, lupus erythematosus, multiple sclerosis, autoimmune inner ear disease myasthenia gravis, Reiter's syndrome, Graves disease, autoimmune hepatitis, familial adenomatous polyposis and ulcerative colitis.
Rheumatoid arthritis (RA) and juvenile rheumatoid arthritis are types of inflammatory arthritis. Arthritis is a general term that describes inflammation in joints. Some, but not all, types of arthritis are the result of misdirected inflammation. Besides rheumatoid arthritis, other types of arthritis associated with inflammation include the following: psoriatic arthritis, Reiter's syndrome, ankylosing spondylitis arthritis, and gouty arthritis. Rheumatoid arthritis is a type of chronic arthritis that occurs in joints on both sides of the body (such as both hands, wrists or knees). This symmetry helps distinguish rheumatoid arthritis from other types of arthritis. In addition to affecting the joints, rheumatoid arthritis may occasionally affect the skin, eyes, lungs, heart, blood or nerves.
Rheumatoid arthritis affects about 1% of the world's population and is potentially disabling. There are approximately 2.9 million incidences of rheumatoid arthritis in the United States. Two to three times more women are affected than men. The typical age that rheumatoid arthritis occurs is between 25 and 50. Juvenile rheumatoid arthritis affects 71,000 young Americans (aged eighteen and under), affecting six times as many girls as boys.
Rheumatoid arthritis is an autoimmune disorder where the body's immune system improperly identifies the synovial membranes that secrete the lubricating fluid in the joints as foreign. Inflammation results, and the cartilage and tissues in and around the joints are damaged or destroyed. In severe cases, this inflammation extends to other joint tissues and surrounding cartilage, where it may erode or destroy bone and cartilage and lead to joint deformities. The body replaces damaged tissue with scar tissue, causing the normal spaces within the joints to become narrow and the bones to fuse together. Rheumatoid arthritis creates stiffness, swelling, fatigue, anemia, weight loss, fever, and often, crippling pain. Some common symptoms of rheumatoid arthritis include joint stiffness upon awakening that lasts an hour or longer; swelling in a specific finger or wrist joints; swelling in the soft tissue around the joints; and swelling on both sides of the joint. Swelling can occur with or without pain, and can worsen progressively or remain the same for years before progressing.
The diagnosis of rheumatoid arthritis is based on a combination of factors, including: the specific location and symmetry of painful joints, the presence of joint stiffness in the morning, the presence of bumps and nodules under the skin (rheumatoid nodules), results of X-ray tests that suggest rheumatoid arthritis, and/or positive results of a blood test called the rheumatoid factor. Many, but not all, people with rheumatoid arthritis have the rheumatoid-factor antibody in their blood. The rheumatoid factor may be present in people who do not have rheumatoid arthritis. Other diseases can also cause the rheumatoid factor to be produced in the blood. That is why the diagnosis of rheumatoid arthritis is based on a combination of several factors and not just the presence of the rheumatoid factor in the blood.
The typical course of the disease is one of persistent but fluctuating joint symptoms, and after about 10 years, 90% of sufferers will show structural damage to bone and cartilage. A small percentage will have a short illness that clears up completely, and another small percentage will have very severe disease with many joint deformities, and occasionally other manifestations of the disease. The inflammatory process causes erosion or destruction of bone and cartilage in the joints. In rheumatoid arthritis, there is an autoimmune cycle of persistent antigen presentation, T-cell stimulation, cytokine secretion, synovial cell activation, and joint destruction. The disease has a major impact on both the individual and society, causing significant pain, impaired function and disability, as well as costing millions of dollars in healthcare expenses and lost wages. (See, for example, the NIH website and the NIAID website).
Currently available therapy for arthritis focuses on reducing inflammation of the joints with anti-inflammatory or immunosuppressive medications. The first line of treatment of any arthritis is usually anti-inflammatories, such as aspirin, ibuprofen and Cox-2 inhibitors such as celecoxib and rofecoxib. “Second line drugs” include gold, methotrexate and steroids. Although these are well-established treatments for arthritis, very few patients remit on these lines of treatment alone. Recent advances in the understanding of the pathogenesis of rheumatoid arthritis have led to the use of methotrexate in combination with antibodies to cytokines or recombinant soluble receptors. For example, recombinant soluble receptors for tumor necrosis factor (TNF)-α have been used in combination with methotrexate in the treatment of arthritis. However, only about 50% of the patients treated with a combination of methotrexate and anti-TNF-α agents such as recombinant soluble receptors for TNF-α show clinically significant improvement. Many patients remain refractory despite treatment. Difficult treatment issues still remain for patients with rheumatoid arthritis. Many current treatments have a high incidence of side effects or cannot completely prevent disease progression. So far, no treatment is ideal, and there is no cure. Novel therapeutics are needed that more effectively treat rheumatoid arthritis and other autoimmune disorders.
1.2.3 Infectious Diseases
Infectious agents that cause disease fall into five groups: viruses, bacteria, fungi, protozoa, and helminths (worms). The remarkable variety of these pathogens has caused the natural selection of two crucial features of adaptive immunity. First, the advantage of being able to recognize a wide range of different pathogens has driven the development of receptors on B and T cells of equal or greater diversity. Second, the distinct habitats and life cycles of pathogens have to be countered by a range of distinct effector mechanisms. The characteristic features of each pathogen are its mode of transmission, its mechanism of replication, its pathogenesis or the means by which it causes disease, and the response it elicits.
The record of human suffering and death caused by smallpox, cholera, typhus, dysentery, malaria, etc. establishes the eminence of the infectious diseases. Despite the outstanding successes in control afforded by improved sanitation, immunization, and antimicrobial therapy, the infectious diseases continue to be a common and significant problem of modern medicine. The most common disease of mankind, the common cold, is an infectious disease, as is the feared modern disease AIDS. Some chronic neurological diseases that were thought formerly to be degenerative diseases have proven to be infectious. There is little doubt that the future will continue to reveal the infectious diseases as major medical problems.
An enormous number of human and animal diseases result from virulent and opportunistic infections from any of the above mentioned infectious agents (see Belshe (Ed.) 1984 Textbook of Human Virology, PSG Publishing, Littleton, Mass.).
One category of infectious diseases are viral infections for example. Viral diseases of a wide array of tissues, including the respiratory tract, CNS, skin, genitourinary tract, eyes, ears, immune system, gastrointestinal tract, and musculoskeletal system, affect a vast number of humans of all ages (see Table 328-2 In: Wyngaarden and Smith, 1988, Cecil Textbook of Medicine, 18th Ed., W.B. Saunders Co., Philadelphia, pp. 1750-1753). Although considerable effort has been invested in the design of effective anti-viral therapies, viral infections continue to threaten the lives of millions of people worldwide. In general, attempts to develop anti-viral drugs have focused on several stages of viral life cycle (See e.g., Mitsuya et al., 1991, FASEB J. 5:2369-2381, discussing HIV). However, a common drawback associated with using of many current anti-viral drugs is their deleterious side effects, such as toxicity to the host or resistance by certain viral strains.